The Hangover (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: El viaje de una semana a Las Vegas sale mal cuando Fate, Hayate y Teana pierden a Signum. Con la boda a solo un día, necesitan encontrar a su amiga recolectando pistas sobre su alocada noche.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, con esta historia doy comienzo al nuevo pasatiempo que he escogido.

Mis agradecimientos a **Deathbybunny** por dejarme llevar este trabajo a todo el fandom de habla hispana.

Declaimer: **MSLN** pertenece a sus respectivos autores, **The Hangover** a Deathbybunny.

* * *

Una puerta se cerró. El ruido se propago por la habitación provocando que cierta rubia que estaba tumbada en el suelo, de cara, despertara.

"Ugh… Dónde estoy?"

Ojos borgoñas pestañearon rápidamente intentando enfocarse en algo, lo que fuera, del cuarto. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, se había ido de paseo con sus sentidos. Su cabeza palpitaba haciendo que todo el cuarto girara. Su garganta estaba mas seca de lo que recordaba y por alguna extraña razón, la espalda le dolía. Fate Testarossa Harlaown sintió la repentina necesidad de vomitar. Corriendo sin mirar por el pasillo, se dirigió hasta lo que esperaba fuera el baño. Abriendo la puerta, a penas alcanzó el lavamanos antes de vomitar todo lo que traía dentro. Pudo seguir eliminando turbulentos y coloridos líquidos cuando un gruñido llevó las funciones de su cuerpo al más alto nivel de alerta. Fate se aferró al lavamanos mientras se volvía lentamente a la fuente del ruido. Ahí, sentado en la tina se encontraba un tigre. Un muy real, anaranjado y rallado tigre estaba recostado en la tina como si fuese de los mas normal en… donde fuera que Fate se encontrara.

La rubia reacciono como cualquier persona normal lo haría. Rápidamente huyó del baño y azotó la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia. No que hiciera mucha diferencia si el tigre decidía tirarla abajo. Solo esperaba que encontrara su posición en la tina lo suficientemente cómoda como para moverse. Fate se alejo de la puerta y fue a buscar alguna pista sobre donde estaba. Antes de llegar a lo que esperaba fuese el living, se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Para ponerlo simple, estaba devastado.

Los muebles estaban volcados y desparramados; botellas, latas de cerveza y licor estaban esparcidas por el cuarto. Algunas incluso estaban apiladas en varias formas de pirámides. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese arrasado el lugar. Fate froto su cabeza. La jaqueca estaba volviendo. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada sobre la noche anterior?

"Qué rayos paso?"

"Ugh…."

Una murmurante castaña pronto apareció detrás de un sillón. Su azules ojos escanearon el cuarto antes de fijarse en Fate. Ver a la otra chica le trajo ciertos recuerdos.

"_Oh, claro! Estamos en las Vegas por la despedida de soltera de Signum!"_

"Qué paso?" Preguntó mareada, la castaña.

"_Cierto, Hayate vino con nosotras." _

Hayate Yagami era la hermana de la prometida de Signum. Shamal insistió en que llevaran a su hermana al viaje. Hayate era una chica excéntrica por decir menos. Y aunque ya tenían las reservaciones listas, Signum quería hacer feliz a su prometida, así que fueron forzadas a llevar a la chica con ellas. La castaña resulto ser alguien bastante genial y con muchas cosas en común. Fate suspiró. Deseaba poder tener una respuesta a su pregunta, pero tenia problemas para recordar las cosas.

"No tengo idea. No puedo recordar nada sobre la noche de ayer. ¿Qué tal tú?"

"No mucho. Recuerdo haber ido al tejado por un trago. Todo es algo confuso luego de eso."

Fate camino hasta la enorme ventana y miro la ciudad. Algunos recuerdos comenzaron a regresar. Recordaba haber llegado el día anterior. Ella, Signum, Hayate y Teana…

"Ah! Dónde esta Tea?"

"Ow… mi cabeza…"

Como respondiendo su pregunta, una pelirroja apareció tambaleándose desde una habitación del cuarto de hotel.

"Ahí esta!" Dijo Hayate algo fuerte. Las tres chicas hicieron una mueca. Entendió que gritar probablemente no le haría nada de bien a sus resacas.

"Guarda silencio, quieres?" Gruño Tea.

"Ugh, necesito usar el baño." Hayate se levanto, se dirigía a su destino cuando Fate la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

"No quieres entrar ahí."

"Por qué?"

"Hay un tigre en el baño."

"Cómo dices?"

"Lo sé. No lo creería si no lo hubiese visto por mi misma."

"P-pero cómo llego uno hasta ahí?" Pregunto Tea sin creerlo. ¿Que fue lo que habían hecho la noche anterior?

"Tengo que ver esto." Hayate fue seguida por Tea. Su curiosidad pudo más. No era que no le creyeran a la rubia, pero hay cosas que simplemente tienes que ver por ti misma. Ambas asomaron sus cabezas en el baño y fueron recibidas por un rugiente tigre. La puerta fue rápidamente cerrada antes que decidiera que ambas lucían lo suficientemente buenas como para comérselas.

"Me creen ahora?"

"Seh, pero aun me pregunto como llego ahí dentro." Tea movía su cabeza sin creerlo.

"Alguna ve a Signum?" Pregunto Fate.

"Probablemente este durmiendo en alguno de los cuartos." Respondió Hayate casualmente. "Quiero decir, por como luce este lugar, debimos tener una noche salvaje"

"Puede que tengas razón. Voy a despertarla ahora. Tenemos que irnos pronto."

Hayate asintió y miro a su alrededor por algo que comer. Para su suerte, parecía que habían ordenado pizza la noche anterior. La abrió y observo que estaba algo aplastada pero aun comestible.

"Eww, cómo puedes comer eso?"

"Hey, aun esta en la caja. No pasa nada~"

"Igual no la comería. Parece como si alguien hubiese pisado la caja muchas veces."

La castaña estaba a punto de responder cuando Fate apareció, repentinamente, delante de ellas.

"Signum no esta aquí!"

"Qué? Imposible. Tiene que estar aquí por algún lugar." Dijo Hayate despreocupada.

"Acabo de revisar cada cuarto y no esta aquí!"

Tea se levanto y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la asustada rubia.

"Respira Fate, estoy segura que esta por aquí. Llamémosla a su teléfono y veamos donde se metió."

Fate respiró profundo y asintió. Sacó su teléfono y marco el número de su mejor amiga. Para su sorpresa, escucharon el tono de Signum sonar en algún lugar del cuarto. Las tres buscaron por el lugar, lanzando cojines y otras cosas fuera de su camino. Finalmente, Tea encontró el teléfono y lo apago.

"Bien, y hasta aquí llegamos con el brillante plan" gruño Fate. "Chicas, qué tal si algo malo le paso? Ni siquiera podemos recordar lo que hicimos la noche pasada!"

"No entremos en pánico." Salto Tea. "Deberíamos bajar a desayunar. Tal vez ya este abajo? Quiero decir, ella siempre ha sido una madrugadora. De seguro se despertó antes que nosotras y decidió ir por algo para comer."

"Seh!" Agregó Hayate. "De seguro perdió su teléfono anoche y no se molesto en encontrarlo. Bajemos y desayunemos con la futura señora Yagami!"

"No sabia que fuese a tomar el apellido de Shamal." Comentó Fate.

Las tres chicas estaban a punto de salir del cuarto discutiendo sobre la noticia de la decisión de Signum de tomar el apellido de su prometida cuando un llanto llamo su atención. Deteniendo sus pasos, solo pudieron verse a la cara confundidas. Debían estar oyendo cosas. ¿Por que tendría de haber un bebe en su cuarto de hotel donde claramente tuvieron una salvaje fiesta? Otra vez lloraron. Alarmadas, siguieron el sonido hasta un closet cercano. Hayate se acerco y lentamente abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba un bebe sentado llorando. Las tres se miraron como preguntándose que rayos hacia en el closet de su destrozado cuarto.

Fate se acerco y meció al asustado bulto en sus brazos. El llanto se calmó. Heterocromáticos ojos observaron a Fate y murmuro feliz a la rubia.

"Buen trabajo, Fate!" Hayate golpeó su espalda.

La rubia siseo adolorida. Se había olvidado del dolor de espalda hasta ese momento.

"Oww, Hayate!"

"Lo siento! No sabia que te habías lastimado"

"Ni yo. Tan solo bajemos y desayunemos."

Asintieron en acuerdo, las chicas más su nueva adición se encaminaron hasta el elevador. Oportunamente, encontraron una cangurera. Como parecía que el bebe quería mucho a Fate, obtuvo el honor de cargarla. A Fate no le molestaba ya que el bebe parecía estar disfrutándolo. Aun era un misterio el como termino con ellas, pero decidieron preocuparse de una cosa a la vez. Su principal preocupación era encontrar a Signum. Solo esperaban que estuviese bien. Con la forma en la que estaban constantemente sorprendiéndose con lo que se encontraban en el cuarto, comenzaban a preocuparse un poco por la pelirosa. Estaban seguras que Shamal las mataría si volvían a casa sin su prometida.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo, la historia cada vez se vuelve mas hilarante~

**Declaimer: Nanoha **pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia es solo una traducción del original perteneciente a **Deathbybunny.**

* * *

Las tres chicas, mas el bebe, estaban sentadas en una mesa cerca de la piscina a las afueras del Caesars Palace. Su comida ya había llegado, pero ninguna comía mucho. Sus sensibles estómagos eran una parte de la razón; la otra era que no habían encontrado a Signum como esperaban. No ayudaba que sus memorias siguieran increíblemente difusas.

"Lo siento chicas, pero aun no puedo recordar nada." Suspiró Tea. "Lo único que recuerdo es haber ido a la azotea. ¿Nos tomamos unos tragos, cierto? Creo que fuimos al lobby después de eso."

"Okay, probablemente salimos del hotel y fuimos a alguna otra parte." Concluyo Fate. "La pregunta es ¿Dónde más fuimos?"

"Ah, lo tengo!" Exclamó Hayate, repentinamente.

Tea y Fate la miraron con expectación, esperando que hubiese recordado algo importante. Pero a cambio, tomo los lentes de sol que traía en la cabeza y se los puso al bebe.

"Ahí si, ahora te ves mucho mas cool"

"Hayate!" Le gritaron ambas a la morena.

"Deja de jugar!" Dijo Fate.

"Ya en serio, tenemos que encontrar a Signum!"

"Cálmense. Estoy segura que esta bien." Les respondió Hayate.

"Hey, qué es eso?" Pregunto Tea mientras agarraba la mano de la morena. Hayate también estaba sorprendida. No recordaba tener un brazalete.

"Es un brazalete de hospital." Dijo Tea sorprendida.

"Estuve en el hospital?" Dijo Hayate con algo de miedo en su voz.

"No debió ser algo serio si ya te dejaron ir." Trato Fate de calmar a la morena, a pesar de que también estaba algo sorprendida con la dirección que tomaban los hechos. Como fuese, esto le dio una idea. Si de verdad salieron por la ciudad, deberían de tener recibos u otras cosas que les darían pistas sobre lo que habían hecho o donde habían ido.

"Esperen, chicas. Esto es algo bueno!" Dijo Fate emocionada.

"Como puede ser bueno que estuviera en el hospital!" Respondió Hayate.

"No lo es, pero nos ayudara. Por fin tenemos un lugar donde comenzar a buscar respuesta! Revisen sus bolsillos chicas, debemos encontrar mas pistas!"

Fate, Tea y Hayate vaciaron rápidamente el contenido de sus bolsillos sobre la mesa con monedas y dos recibos. Fate tomo el que ella había dejado y lo estiro. Tea tomo el otro.

"Okay," Comenzó Fate. "Parece que use el cajero de Bellagio a las 11:05 pm y saqué 8.000 dólares! Oh dios! Estoy tan jodida!"

Tea y Hayate se sorprendieron por su uso de obscenidades. Fate era, probablemente, la más educada y cortés persona que conocían. Casi nunca usaba una maldición y en especial en voz alta. Pero aun así, podían entender su preocupación, al menos Tea entendía porque estaba entrando en pánico.

"No creo que 8.000 dólares sea algo para asustarse." Dijo Hayate algo confundida. Sabía que Fate tenía un muy buen sueldo al ser cirujana sumándole que su madre, Precia trabajaba en el área médica, también. Incluso tenía un fondo solidario que ganaba dinero desde el día en el que Fate y su hermana nacieron. Lo que había sacado no era nada comparado con ello. Fate, como sea, no había oído nada de lo que Hayate decía. Estaba ocupada tratando de arrancarse los bellos mechones rubios de su cabeza.

"Lo que le preocupa no es el dinero." Le dijo Tea a Hayate. "Es por su novia."

"Novia?"

Tea asintió. Carim Gracia era una chica afortunada. Estaba saliendo con una de las personas más codiciable del planeta. Podrías buscar por todas partes, pero difícilmente encontrarías a alguien como Fate. Pero esta mujer era, posiblemente, la más desagradable persona que te podías cruzar. Era como si hablaras con alguien que era todo lo contrario a lo divertido de la vida. Tea culpaba a la hermana de Fate, Alicia, por presentarle a esa horrible mujer. Era una broma entre ellas, el que Alicia odiara secretamente a su rubia amiga así que la junto con la peor persona que encontró. No era cierto, por supuesto. No era claro lo que provocó su cambio, pero al parecer, Carim no siempre fue la desagradable perra que conocían y amaban.

"Seh, Fate tuvo que mentirle sobre donde íbamos para poder venir a la despedida de Signum."

"Aun no entiendo."

Tea suspiró. "Al parecer, Fate le dio a Carim acceso a su cuenta de banco, y adivina quién la revisa todos los días por alguna "sospechosa" actividad? Probablemente ya sepa donde estamos y este mas que disgustada de que su obediente cachorro le mintiera y desobedeciera."

"Oh… no es eso un poco psicópata?"

"Si, pero supongo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre que el amor te ciega."

"Chicas, sigo aquí saben. Apreciaría que no hablaran de mi novia de esa manera." Dijo Fate inexpresiva.

Tea rodó los ojos. "Oh, vamos Fate. Sabes que es la verdad. No puedo creer que vayas a proponértele incluso después de que te engaño."

"Whoa, espera!" Hayate salto de su asiento. "Te engaño, pero **aun así** vas a proponerte! Estas loca! Deberías mandarla a volar!"

"De eso estoy hablando!" Se le unió Tea.

Tea estaba feliz de que Hayate pensara como ella. Con Signum habían estado tratando de hacer que botara a Carim desde que ocurrió el incidente. Pero la rubia se rehusaba por alguna razón. Tea estaba segura que le había lavado el cerebro a su rubia amiga para que creyera todo lo que decía. Era en la única razón que podían pensar para que no viera a su novia por lo que realmente era: una buena para nada y traicionera puta.

Fate se quejo. "No deberíamos estar preocupándonos por alguien más en vez de por mi vida amorosa?"

"Bueno, bueno." Acepto Tea por el momento. "De cualquier forma, según este ticket de parqué regresamos a las 5:15 am."

"Cielos, estuvimos fuera tanto tiempo?" Fate frotó su cabeza. La jaqueca estaba regresando otra vez. "Okay, subimos a la azotea a las 10 pm así que podemos asumir por todo esto que Signum estaba, probablemente, con nosotras cuando regresamos a las 5 am."

"Eso nos da siete horas en las que pudimos perderla." Se quejó Tea.

"Bueno, por qué no vamos al hospital?" Ofreció Hayate. "Es un punto de partida."

Aceptando el plan de Hayate, las tres chicas, más el bebe, se encaminaron hasta el parqué por el auto. Gil Graham, abuelo de Hayate y Shamal, le paso a Signum su raro Mercedes-Benz Cabriolet de 1969. Fate casi se desmaya al verlo. Era una gran fan de los autos, y viendo uno en tan buena condición la redujo prácticamente a las lágrimas. Mientras esperaban, vieron una cama empalada en una de las estatuas. Se preguntaron como había llegado hasta ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el valet regresó con su auto.

"Aquí esta su auto, oficiales." Dijo el valet, educadamente.

Para su sorpresa les entrego un carro de policía. Las tres se mantuvieron en calma. Lo último que querían era levantar alguna sospecha.

"Gracias." Respondió Fate al recibir las llaves.

Fate tomo el asiento del conductor, mientras Tea daba la vuelta. Hayate estaba a cargo de cuidar el bebe en el asiento trasero.

"Hey, chicas," Comenzó Hayate "acabo de pensar en algo."

"Qué?" Preguntó Tea. Tal vez recordaba algo.

"Cómo deberíamos llamar al bebe?"

Fate y Tea gruñeron. ¿Por qué Hayate tenia que pensar en cosas que no eran de ayuda?

"No tengo idea." Respondió Fate.

"Bueno, entonces voy a llamarla Arf."

"No es un perro, Hayate." Señalo Tea.

"No las oigo proponer algo mejor."

Con eso ambas se quedaron calladas. No querían discutir por el nombre de un bebe que ni siquiera era de ellas. Llegaron al hospital sin mayores inconvenientes y buscaron al doctor que atendió a Hayate. Megane Alpine, era una mujer ocupada. De verdad no tenia tiempo para las chicas, como sea, gracias a la persuasión en forma de unos cientos de dólares, cambió de actitud y buscó el expediente medico de Hayate.

"Dice que entraste a las 2:45 am con una pequeña contusión y unas cuantas costillas golpeadas. Nada grave. Además, ninguna de ustedes pudo explicar como paso."

"Recuerda cuantas éramos?" Pregunto Fate.

"Ah, definitivamente ustedes tres estaban aquí. No tenían un bebe. Oh, y habia otra chica mas."

"Signum!" Exclamaron las tres chicas.

"Estaba ella bien?" Pregunto Tea esta vez.

"Si. Estaba bien. Fuera de sus sentidos, como todas ustedes, pero de todos modos bien." Continúo revisando el expediente y se detuvo en una hoja en particular. "Parece que tu examen de sangre llego esta mañana. Bien, esto es interesante."

"Qué es lo que dice?" Intento ver Hayate.

"Dice que se encontró una gran cantidad de Rohypnol en tu sistema."

"Qué?" Pregunto Fate algo sorprendida.

"Rohypnol. Conocen los Ruffies? La droga que utilizan para violar?"

"Esta diciendo que Hayate fue violada?" Pregunto anonadada Tea.

"A decir verdad…"

Sus caras palidecieron mientras la Dra. Alpine revisaba más páginas.

"Olvídenlo, parece que nada paso, pero alguien les dio la droga. No me sorprende que no recuerden nada."

"Pero entonces significa que todas fuimos drogadas." Concluyo Tea.

"Es por eso que no recordamos nada, pero cómo pudo alguien drogarnos a todas?" El misterio del porque no podían recordar nada fue resuelto, pero dejaba a Fate con mas preguntas. ¿Quién las drogo? ¿Para qué? ¿Y cuándo paso?

"Miren, yo no me preocuparía." Dijo la doctora mientras cerraba el expediente. "La droga debe de estar fuera de sus organismos para este momento. Van a estar bien. Ahora me tengo que ir."

"Espera!" Tea esperaba obtener un poco mas de información ya que habia visto a Signum con ellas. "Hay algo mas que pueda decirnos? Nuestra amiga esta desaparecida y estamos intentando rehacer lo que hicimos la noche anterior."

"Si, hablamos sobre algo, o sobre algún lugar donde iríamos? Cualquier cosa?" Rogó Fate.

La doctora pensó por un momento, buscando en su memoria algo que pudiera ayudar. Las tres chicas esperaron manteniendo la respiración.

"De hecho si. Estaban hablando sobre una boda la noche anterior."

"Bueno, nuestra desaparecida amiga esta por casarse así que eso tiene sentido." Suspiro Fate. Esperaba lograr obtener algo más útil.

"No, estaban hablando sobre una boda de la que acababan de salir en Best Little Chapel. Hablaban sobre lo alocada que habia sido, muy emocionadas. Espero que eso ayude. Ahora, de verdad tengo que irme." La Dra. Alpine iba tarde a una cirugía. No tenia porque perder más su tiempo a menos que le pagaran por la información.

Sus rostros se alegraron. Otra pieza para su alocada noche habia aparecido. Tea busco en seguida algo en sus bolsillos para escribirlo.

"Puedes decirnos dónde queda la capilla?" Tea estaba lista para escribir la información.

"Claro. Esta en la esquina de búsquense un mapa y váyanse a la mierda."

El hecho que la doctora acabara de mandarlas a la mierda fue razón suficiente para dejarlas con la boca abierta.

"Miren, soy doctora no una guía turística. Descúbranlo ustedes misma, bueno? Son chicas grandes."

Con eso, la Dra. Alpine dejo a las tres chicas pensando en sus palabras. Tenía una cirugía que realizar.

**-The Hangover-**

Fate, Tea y Hayate fueron hasta Best Little Chapel. Luego de comprar un mapa, rápidamente condujeron a la capilla. Esperaban poder conseguir más pistas que las condujera a Signum. Hayate azoto la puerta y prácticamente corría hacia la capilla.

"Espera!" Le grito Tea. "Olvidaste a Arf!"

El nombre se les pego ya que no querían seguir refiriéndose a ella como el bebe o eso.

"Estará bien! No tardaremos mucho."

"No vamos a dejar a Arf en el auto." Respondió Fate seriamente. Con rapidez tomo al bebe y siguió a la castaña hasta la capilla.

"Qué tal si no nos recuerdan?" Comento Hayate mientras miraba a su alrededor en el pequeño lobby.

"Tan solo preguntemos y veamos si nos pueden guiar en la dirección correcta." Tea se encamino hasta el mesón e hizo sonar la campanilla de servicio.

"Hey! Como están chicas! Ya nos extrañaron?"

Las tres solo pudieron mirar confundidas a la mujer mientras se acercaba a Tea y Hayate dándoles a cada una un abrazo de oso. Se detuvo frente a Fate.

"Déjenme decirles chicas, he conocido gente alocada en mi vida, pero esta chica," Apunto a Fate. "Es la mas salvaje que me he cruzado!"

Tea y Hayate intentaron con todas sus fuerzas no reírse. Fate? Salvaje? Esas palabras no podían estar en la misma oración. Nunca.

"No puede ser Fate." Rió Tea. Era demasiado difícil no hacerlo.

"Fate es la persona mas correcta que existe!" Hayate dejo de intentar ocultar lo gracioso que encontraba las palabras de la extraña mujer.

"Ah, pero es cierto!" Estiro sus brazos como si esperara un abrazo de la rubia, pero Fate no se movió. Esta situación la tenía extremadamente confundida. "Qué? No hay un abrazo para mi?"

"Uh no, umm…." Fate observo la identificación de la mujer. "Noel, no es eso. Escucha, a decir verdad no recordamos nada de la noche anterior y estábamos esperando que nos pudieras ayudar."

"Si," Tea detuvo su risa por un momento. "Estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Signum. Estaba ella con nosotras anoche?"

"Chica alta con cabello rosa?"

"Esa misma!" Tea y Fate exclamaron.

"Puedes decirnos que paso anoche?" Pregunto Hayate.

"Están bromeando?" Noel estaba encontrando difícil el creer que olvidaran lo que había pasado en ese lugar. "No recuerdan nada de nada?"

Las tres asintieron algo avergonzadas. No le iban a mencionar que sus memorias habían sido comprometidas porque fueron drogadas. Aun un poco escéptica por lo que las chicas decían, Noel asomo su cabeza por la puerta que llevaba a la parte de atrás.

"Farin! Tráeme las cosas de la boda Takamachi-Harlaown!"

"La boda de quien?" Grito Fate.

La rubia busco enseguida en ella tratando de encontrar el anillo de compromiso que le perteneció a su fallecida abuela. La anciana mujer se lo dio esperando que se casara como correspondía con alguien, a diferencia de su hermano y hermana. Alicia no creía en el matrimonio a pesar de que su actual novia, Ginga, estaba tratando de que le pusiera un anillo en el dedo. Han estado juntas lo suficiente y parecía natural que tomaran el siguiente paso. Alicia, como sea, continuaba dándole una buena pelea al sagrado vínculo del matrimonio. Su hermano Chrono, por otra parte, se había comprometido con su novia, Amy, luego de embarazarla. Irónicamente, habían viajado a Las Vegas para casarse antes de anunciarles a todos lo del embarazo y el matrimonio. Decir que su madre, Lindy, estuvo molesta estaba de más. Estaba algo sentida por no tener la oportunidad de realizar una enorme boda y con Alicia rehusándose a casar, Fate era la única esperanza de sus madres para realizar una fiesta. Era una enorme presión en ella, de seguro.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan decidida a continuar con Carim. Ella era la única chica con la que había salido y han compartido lo suficiente. La traición fue solo un error. Carim lo había admitido al menos, pero…

"Aquí tienen!" Farin apareció con una caja llena de cosas de la parte de atrás. Noel se acerco y le entrego a Fate un álbum.

La rubia abrió el álbum y jadeó. No lo hizo porque estaba sorprendida de haberse casado de verdad, sino porque la mujer que aparecía con ella en las fotos era preciosa! Su exquisito cabello castaño estaba atado en una cola alta ladeada y sus ojos de un azul cobalto danzaban de alegría.

"Felicidades Fate!" Hayate golpeo su espalda de nuevo.

"Oww, Hayate!"

"Disculpa! Lo olvide! Deberías de verte la espalda." Murmuro la morena.

Fate volvió a observar el álbum. Estaba comenzando a comprender lo que había hecho. Se casó. En Las Vegas. Pese a que tenía una novia a la que amaba. Ese último pensamiento parecía insignificante cuando veía a la preciosa chica de las fotos.

"Oh por dios. Chicas, me casé! Mis madres me van a matar!"

Tea encontraba impresionante que la razón de la preocupación de Fate no fuera su novia. Tomó el álbum de las manos de su amiga y empezó a revisarlo hasta llegar a una donde su amiga cargaba en brazos a la castaña. Se veía bastante apropiado.

"Te diré algo. En serio te ves feliz." Sonrió Tea. Era verdad, de hecho; nunca había visto a la rubia así de feliz con Carim. Tenia que agradecerle a esta chica, quien quiera que sea.

Farin trajo dos cajas más para las chicas.

"Qué es esto?" Pregunto Hayate.

"Son las cosas del paquete High Roller que ordenaron." Noel se acerco y comenzó a sacar tazas, gorros y calendarios con fotos de Fate y la misteriosa chica. "Aquí tienen! Todas las cosas que pidieron con imágenes de Fate y Nanoha."

"Nanoha? Ese es su nombre, huh?" Hayate le sonrió a la rubia. "Tiene un lindo nombre, cierto Fate?"

La rubia le respondió sonrojándose.

"Oh, es una chica preciosa!" Comentó Noel. "Su cuerpo es solo… wow. Y sus pechos…"

"Okay, ya entendí!" Intervino Fate. Por alguna razón, se sentía incomoda con alguien hablando así sobre la chica. No es que estuviera celosa ni nada…

Noel levanto sus manos como diciendo que no pretendía molestarla.

"Lo siento, solo decía que no luce tan mal para ser alguien que tuvo un bebe hace poco."

"Así que de ahí salio el bebe. Ves Fate, misterio resuelto." Sonrió Tea. Estaba feliz de el bebe no fuera abandonado por alguien. Se volteo para ver a Noel. "Escucha Noel, anoche cometimos un error. Necesitamos anular el matrimonio. Puedes hacer eso?"

Tea en realidad no quería, era una buena oportunidad para sacar a Carim de la vida de Fate, pero no tenia opción. Sin importar que tan ebrias y drogadas hayan estado, Fate se caso sin realmente quererlo. No podía dejar a su amiga casada con alguien que ni siquiera conocía y mucho menos recordaba. Era triste, pero debía hacerse por el bien de ambas.

"Por supuesto que si. Rompe mi corazón, pero aun así lo hago. Tan solo necesito las firmas de Fate y Nanoha para hacer el anulamiento."

"Genial!" Tea se volteo a ver a Fate. Se sorprendió de ver a la rubia algo triste. Regreso a ver a Noel. "De casualidad, puedes darnos la dirección de Nanoha?"

"Por supuesto! Farin!"

Segundos después Farin volvió con la información que necesitaban. Las chicas le dieron las gracias y regresaron al carro policial. Hayate tomo el volante esta vez mientras Fate se sentaba atrás con Arf. La rubia sentía la necesidad de entablar un lazo con el bebe lo que mas pudiera, en vista de que pronto la regresaría con su futura ex esposa. Fate frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como se oía. Su teléfono sonó de repente. Viendo la pantalla, su ceño se frunció aun más. Era Carim. De seguro ya se había cansado de no saber sobre ella. Estaba tentada a solo ignorar la llamada.

"Vas a responder?" Tea volteó a ver a Fate ya que la rubia estaba más callada de lo usual.

"Es Carim."

"Entonces solo ignórala."

"Eso quiero, pero…" con un suspiro, Fate presionó el botón para responder. "Hola cariño…" Sonaba realmente poco entusiasmada.

"**Así es como saludas a tu novia después de no haberla llamado durante toda la noche y por la mañana?" **

"Discúlpame, ha sido un largo día."

"**Oh, es el tour de cata de vinos tan agotador?" **

Fate podía oír el sarcasmo en su voz. Era obvio que su novia había revisado su cuenta de banco y ya sabia donde se encontraba. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando un auto amarillo se coloco detrás de ellas. Dos chicas salieron y se plantaron frente al carro policial. Una chica con cabello rojo y llamativos ojos amarillos saco un arma y las apunto.

"Bájense del auto ahora mismo!"

"Por la mierda!" Grito Hayate.

Las otras chicas, que tenían un largo cabello café en una cola y ojos del mismo color, tenían bates con los que golpearon el capó del auto.

"Ya la oyeron! Bájense!"

Toda la conmoción hizo que Arf comenzara a llorar y el resto gritara de pánico. Fate había olvidado momentáneamente que hablaba con Carim por el teléfono.

"**Qué son todos esos gritos! Es eso un bebe?"**

"Oh mierda! Solo conduce Hayate!" Le gritó Tea a su amiga. "Fate habla con ella luego!"

Sin despedirse, Fate le colgó a Carim. Hayate acelero, sin importarle si golpeaba el otro auto en el proceso o si pasaba sobre el pie de la pelirroja. Arrancó de ahí como si sus vidas dependiera de ello, lo cual era así. Una vez estuvieron suficientemente lejos y seguras de que no les seguían, se dirigieron en dirección a la casa de Nanoha. Con precaución bajaron del carro, aun paranoicas por cualquier ataque sorpresa. Esas chicas parecían ser parte de alguna pandilla y eso las aterrorizaba. Aun si habían hecho algo alocado la noche anterior, de ninguna manera se jodieron a una pandilla, cierto?

"Tan solo hablemos con Nanoha y preocupémonos de esas chicas luego, ya?" Aconsejo Fate. "No nos hace ningún bien preocuparnos por ellas ahora."

Tea tomó un largo respiro. "Cierto. Entonces, conozcamos a tu adorable esposa?"

Fate se sonrojo pero asintió de todas formas.

"Veamos… Ah, aquí es!" Hayate corrió hasta el cuarto 825 y golpeó la puerta entusiasta. Fate y Tea se le unieron justo cuando la puerta se abría.

Fate contuvo la respiración. Las fotos no le hacían justicia a la belleza de la chica. El cabello de Nanoha estaba libre de esa cola ladeada y ahora caía libre por su espalda. Sintió la urgencia de pasar los dedos por el cabello de su esposa y acariciar sus labios con los suyos. Se sacudió a si misma de su ensoñamiento. No era el momento.

"Fate!"

La belleza de ojos azul cobalto lanzo sus brazos sobre la sorprendida rubia, con cuidado de no lastimar a su bebe. Sin dudarlo, presiono sus labios sobre los de Fate, besándola apasionadamente. Las bocas de Hayate y Tea se abrieron. No solo porque aparentemente Nanoha no tenia problemas con las demostraciones de cariño en publico, sino también porque Fate había pasado un brazo por la cintura de la chica y estaba ansiosamente regresando el beso.

"Rayos, esto es hot!" Exclamo Hayate.

La ruidosa voz de la morena hizo que Nanoha notara el público y se alejara. Se sonrojo avergonzada. No era normal en ella hacer algo así en frente de más personas, pero estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a la rubia que no pudo evitarlo.

"L-lo siento, es solo que estoy tan feliz de volver a verte…" Nanoha miro hacia el suelo encontrándolo, repentinamente, muy interesante.

"N-no hay problema." Respondió Fate. El sonrojo en su cara intensificándose. "T-también estoy feliz de verte."

Nanoha volvió a mirar a Fate con una pequeña sonrisa. Tea y Hayate no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver como Fate y Nanoha se perdían en sus ojos. Definitivamente estaban comportándose como las recién casadas que eran. Tea se aclaro la garganta sacándolas de su embrujo.

"Nyahaha, dónde están mis modales? Pasen!"

Las chicas siguieron a Nanoha al interior del cuarto. Tea y Hayate no pudieron evitar burlarse de Fate a sus espaldas. Era demasiado gracioso. Fate no estaba actuando para nada como ella misma. Si tenían que compararla con algo, seria un cachorro enamorado. Nanoha tomo al bebe de los brazos de Fate pero no sin antes darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por cuidar de Vivio. Me preocupe cuando regrese al cuarto del hotel y lo encontré vacío."

"Aww, su nombre es Vivio" Se lamento Hayate.

Tea le palmeteo la espalda. "Esta bien Hayate. Arf también era un buen nombre."

"Y umm, Nanoha. Recuerdas a nuestra amiga Signum?" Preguntó Fate.

"Por supuesto, ella fue tu padrino en nuestra boda." Respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

"Genial! Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?" Preguntó Tea ansiosa. Saco el arrugado papel en el que tenia toda la información que habían recogido hasta el momento.

"Hum, veamos…" Para la sorpresa de las chicas, Nanoha saco uno de sus pechos al que Vivio se agarró inmediatamente. Tea tosió en su mano y desvió la mirada. Hayate, al contrario, ni intento ocultar que miraba. Esto no paso desapercibido para Fate. La morena pronto sintió su cabeza ser golpeada por la rubia. Fate la miro con algo de enfado, haciendo que sonriera nerviosamente.

"Creo que fue alrededor de las 1 ya que a esa hora tuve que irme a completar mi turno. Después de salir regrese al hotel con Vivio. No recuerdo haber visto a Signum luego de eso."

"Umm, tengo una pregunta." Consulto Fate nerviosa. "Cuando dices que tu turno termino… significa que eres una enfermera o una crupier de Blackjack?"

"Fate, ya sabes que soy una stripper." Dijo tranquilamente.

Fate sintió como su corazón se rompía ante esa triste sonrisa. Tenia que hacer que esa tristeza desapareciera sin importar el que.

"No importa!" Se levantó Fate repentinamente de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todas en el cuarto. "T-tienes tus razones para hacer lo que haces. No pienso menos de ti por ello."

Para la felicidad de Fate, la brillante sonrisa de Nanoha regreso. La castaña no pudo evitar reír haciendo que Fate se sonrojara por lo lindo que sonaba.

"Dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Luego me preguntaste si me casaba contigo de la nada. Me rehusé en un principio, pero entonces dijiste que me probarías que tu amor era real, así que fuimos a un salón de Tatuajes." Nanoha rió. "Te tatuaste la espalda por mi."

"L-lo hice?"

Nanoha la miró algo confundida.

"No lo recuerdas?"

La desilusión era evidente en su voz. Fate se pateo a si misma mentalmente. Acaba de traer de regreso su alegre sonrisa y se la llevo igual de rápido.

"Nanoha." Habló Tea. Pese a que era entretenido ver a la rubia actuando igual de torpe que un adolescente enamorado, se sentía mal cada vez que Fate metía la pata. "No es su culpa. Alguien nos dio algo anoche así que no podemos recordar nada."

"En serio? Bueno, eso explica en algo las cosas. Pensé que estaban actuando demasiado alocadas como para solo estar ebrias."

"Ah, por eso era que te dolía la espalda Fate!" Hayate no le dio ninguna advertencia a la rubia mientras la tiraba al suelo. Nanoha y Tea se sonrojaron mientras Hayate intentaba quitarle la camisa a Fate.

"Hayate!" Grito Fate avergonzada.

"Quiero ver tu tatuaje!"

"Bueno! Te lo mostrare! Tan solo quítate de encima!"

Hayate obedeció y dejo que Fate se sentara. Se desabrocho los primeros botones, lo suficiente como para bajar la camisa por sus hombros. Entonces movió su cabello sobre sus hombros para que no tapara el tatuaje. El cuarto estuvo en silencio por cinco segundos antes de que Tea y Hayate comenzaran a reír histéricamente. Fastidiada, Fate se arreglo la camisa y se volteo a mirar enojada a sus amigas.

"Qué rayos es tan gracioso?"

En vez de responder, lo único que hicieron fue seguir riendo. Fate miró a Nanoha por algún tipo de respuesta, ya que sus amigas no eran de ayuda. Nanoha sonrió tímidamente.

"Te hiciste un tatuaje en la espalda que dice "Propiedad de Nanoha"."

"Qué?"

"Oh dios! Fate eres una verdadera salvaje!" Tea finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar. "Apuesto a que Signum se impresionaría con esto!"

Hayate se limpio unas lágrimas. "Eres una verdadera romántica, Fate!"

Fate murmuro para si misma, pero no les dijo nada mas. En lugar de eso se volteo a ver a Nanoha. Repentinamente recordó el porque estaban en ese lugar y no le estaba agradando. Nanoha despertaba algo en ella que nunca había sentido con Carim. El pensar que podría perder eso la hacia sentirse vacía.

"Sabes," Comenzó. "A-aun te pediría que te casaras conmigo incluso si estuviese con algo encima."

Hayate y Tea dejaron de reírse. Quedaron sorprendidas. Fate nunca fue una persona irracional, sin embargo todo lo que estaba haciendo con Nanoha estaba tan fuera de lugar que la única razón para no creer que estaban imaginándolo era porque lo estaban viendo pasar.

"L-lo dices en serio?"

"Yo…"

La confesión de Fate fue interrumpida cuando repentinamente derribaron la puerta. Dos policías estaban de pie en la puerta con sus armas apuntándoles.

"Al piso de rodillas!" Un hombre pelirrojo les grito.

"Háganlo ahora mismo delincuentes!" Gritó su compañera pelirosa. "Creyeron que no las encontraríamos, huh? Bueno, piénsenlo otra vez!"

"Oh mierda!" Hayate salto desde su asiento y rápidamente se tiro al suelo de rodillas con sus manos tras la cabeza. Fate y Tea la imitaron no queriendo enfurecer más a los oficiales. No con Nanoha y Vivio en el cuarto. Las tres amigas se encontraron con sus caras en el piso y con los oficiales esposándolas una por una.

"Muy bien delincuentes, nos vamos a la estación. Muévanse!" Les ordeno el oficial pelirojo.

Mientras eran sacadas por la puerta, Fate le dio un último vistazo a Nanoha. La castaña lucia asustada por el repentino cambio de eventos, pero también vio la preocupación en sus ojos cobalto.

"Nanoha…. Espérame! Volveré a ti!"

"No iras a ninguna parte por un buen tiempo!" La oficial pelirosa procedió a sacar a Fate por la puerta y fuera de la vista de Nanoha.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la parte trasera del carro que habían robado. Dedujeron que probablemente les pertenecía a los dos oficiales que las arrestaron. No era de sorprenderse que estuvieran tan enojados con ellas.

"Ahora como vamos a salir de esta?" Se quejo Tea.

"No lo sé, pero vamos a encontrar una manera." Dijo Fate determinada. "Una celda no va a detenerme"

Pese a su actual predicamento, Tea y Hayate estaba impresionadas con la repentina confianza que mostraba Fate. Tea seria la primera en aprobar el efecto positivo que estaba teniendo Nanoha en su amiga. Si Signum estuviese con ellas de seguro estaría de acuerdo con ella. Definitivamente le haría a Fate una espectacular despedida de soltera cuando la rubia se casara como corresponde con la hermosa castaña. No sabia porque, pero sentía que Fate no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Nanoha tan fácilmente, ahora que se conocían.

"Hey ustedes tres! Qué creen que es esto? Un viajecito feliz?" Hayate se volteo a ver a la oficial pelirosa mientras esta las miraba enfadada. El nombre en su identificación era C. Ru Lushe. "Una vez que con el oficial Mondial terminemos con ustedes, no tendrán nada de que reír."

El auto se detuvo frente al departamento de policía de Las Vegas. No sabían como, pero tenían que pensar en algo pronto si querían salir de ese lugar, encontrar a Signum y llegar a tiempo para la boda.


	3. Chapter 3

****Y se acerca el final!

Estoy pensando en continuar con fics escritos por Deathbybunny, pero supongo que cualquier recomendación seria bienvenida. Saludos a quienes comentan, que bueno que les guste, y para quienes se pasan y no comentan... saludos también gente!

**Declaimer: Nanoha** pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **Esto es solo una traducción del original perteneciente a Deathbybunny.**

* * *

Tea, Fate y Hayate fueron esposadas juntas en una banca en la estación de policía. Fate fue la afortunada que se sentó en medio antes de que sus manos fuesen esposadas a las de sus amigas. Tuvieron que estirarse todo lo que podían para que Tea alcanzara el teléfono y llamara a Shamal, ya que el oficial Mondial esposó a Hayate a la banca en la que estaban sentadas. Era una interesante imagen, por decir menos, el ver a las tres mujeres formando un puente hasta el teléfono. En ese mismo momento, otro oficial estaba paseando a un grupo de chicos que parecían estar de viaje de campo.

"Hasta que se les tomen las fotos para el registro," Explicaba el oficial, "Son dejados aquí esperando a ser entrevistados por los oficiales que los arrestaron. Créanme chicos, no quieren estar sentados en una de estas bancas. Llamamos a este lugar Villa Perdedores."

Los niños se rieron con la broma del oficial. Hayate y Fate no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que fulminar con la mirada los sonrientes rostros de esos inocentes niños. Uno de ellos, una chica con el cabello de un ligero tono verde en dos coletas camino hasta Hayate y sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto. Niño o no, Hayate no iba a dejar que siguieran burlándose de ella. La morena pateó el teléfono de la mano de la chica antes de que pudiera tomar alguna foto. Sus heterocromáticos ojos se clavaron en la morena, pero lentamente se alejó para alcanzar a los otros niños. Tea meneo la cabeza y volvió a intentar marcar el número de Shamal. No tomo mucho tiempo, antes de que la rubia respondiera.

"Hey Shamal, es Tea."

"**Hola Tea, dónde están chicas?"**

"Estamos en el spa del Hotel."

"**Eso suena bien. Nosotras solo estamos tomando el sol. Esta Signum por ahí?"**

"Por supuesto que esta por aquí. Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Se podía oír el nerviosismo en la voz de Tea. Hayate y Fate solo esperaban que no las delatara.

"**Quiero decir, me preguntaba por qué me llamabas."**

"Ah, hicimos una apuesta, nada de hablarles a las novias/prometidas hasta la boda."

"**Oh, esta bien. Entonces, que pasa?" **

"Bueno, no vas a creer esto… por cortesía nos dieron una noche mas en el hotel!"

"**En serio?"**

"Si, así que estábamos pensando en pasar una noche mas aquí."

"**Pero la boda es mañana…"**

"No te preocupes, estamos planeando levantarnos bien temprano para llegar a tiempo."

"**Bueno. Segura que es una buena idea?." **

Justo cuando iba a responder la pregunta, otro oficial salio por la puerta que lleva hasta la sala de interrogaciones.

"Harlaown! Yagami! Lanster! Sala 3!"

"Ah, tengo que irme Shamal!"

Tea colgó sin esperar lo que Shamal estaba por decir. Hayate estaba a punto de levantarse cuando recordó que estaba esposada a la banca. Tea le dijo al oficial que soltara a Hayate para poder ir a la sala de interrogaciones. Un minuto después, se encontraban en un cuarto poco iluminado esperando por los oficiales que las arrestaron. Las tres sudaban a montones. Qué se suponía que debían decirle a la policía? Ni siquiera recordaban haber robado el auto! No tuvieron que esperar por mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta se abrió mostrando a la oficial de pelo rosa y al oficial de pelo rojo. No parecían mucho más felices desde la última vez que les vieron. Los oficiales se sentaron frente a ellas antes de decir algo.

"Señoritas," Comenzó el oficial Mondial. "Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que encontramos su Mercedes."

Las tres rieron un poco, aliviadas.

"Esa es una excelente noticia!" Fate estaba feliz de oír que el auto no fue robado. Ya estaban en una mala situación de por si.

"Esta incautado ahora mismo. Recogido a las 5 am de esta mañana, aparcado en medio de Las Vegas Boulevard."

"Oh, umm, eso es raro." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Tea para explicar el incidente.

"Si, es raro." Dijo el oficial Mondial, entonces saco algo de los papeles que estaba leyendo. "Había también una nota. Dice "No pude encontrar un medidor, pero aquí tienen cuatro dólares"."

Entonces lanzo la nota a la mesa para que las tres la vieran.

"La mala noticia es que no podemos llevarlas a juicio hasta el lunes por la mañana."

"Oh no, eso es simplemente imposible." Comenzó Fate. "Necesitamos estar en Los Ángeles para una boda mañana."

"Robaron un carro de la policía." La oficial Ru Lushe argumento.

"No robamos nada. Lo encontramos." Respondió Tea.

"Si, deberíamos de recibir una recompensa o algo." Agregó Hayate.

El oficial Mondial no parecía sorprendido con sus respuestas.

"Veo imbéciles como ustedes todos los días."

"Cada maldito día." Añadió la oficial Ru Lushe para un efecto dramático.

"Vamos a Las Vegas a emborracharnos y festejar!" Los oficiales Mondial y Ru Lushe procedieron a hacer una mala imitación de gente emocionándose por un viaje a Las Vegas. "Robemos un carro de la policía porque será jodidamente gracioso!"

La oficial Ru Lushe regreso y las observo irritada. "Creen que se saldrán de esta, pero no aquí!"

"NO AQUÍ!" Gritó el oficial Mondial enfadado.

Las tres chicas se quedaron sin palabras. Parece que no habría escapatoria. Fate, de todos modos, sabía que debía hacer algo. Aun había cosas que necesitaba hacer, como el encontrar a Signum. Estaba también el asunto inconcluso de su boda con Nanoha, la cual estaba decidida a no anular. Respiró profundo antes de hacer su movimiento.

"Escuchen oficiales, no soy un policía. No soy un héroe. Tan solo soy un doctor." No iba a mencionar que era una cirujana. Los oficiales ya estaban lo suficientemente molestos por sus acciones. "Pero si algo le pasara a uno de mis pacientes, se vería realmente mal para mi imagen."

"A dónde quieres llegar?" Pregunto el oficial Mondial.

"Nadie quiere quedar mal. Nosotras queremos llegar a nuestra boda y ustedes no necesitan que la gente hable sobre como unos odiosos turistas tomaron su carro anoche. Miren, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Discretamente, por supuesto. Qué dicen?"

Los oficiales se miraron, considerando sus opciones. La oficial Ru Lushe acerco unos papeles al oficial Mondial y señalo cierta parte en la hoja. El oficial Mondial sonrió ante lo que veía. No hizo que las chicas se sintieran mejor sobre lo que deberían hacer, pero era mejor que quedar en la cárcel y perderse la boda.

"Déjenme preguntarles, señoritas. Alguna de ustedes tiene problemas al corazón o algo parecido?"

"Um, no?" Respondió Tea algo insegura.

Lo siguiente que supieron, estaban en frente de una clase con los niños que habían visto pasando más temprano. Aun no estaban seguras un cien por ciento de lo que harían. Los oficiales no les dijeron nada, en vez de eso les hicieron seguirlos hasta la clase.

"Okay, niños," El oficial Mondial se paseaba frente a los niños. "Hoy les tenemos una nueva sorpresa. Estas señoritas se han ofrecido para demostrarles como las pistolas paralizadoras son usadas para reducir a un sospechoso."

Los niños "ooh~" y "aah~" de emoción. Fate, Hayate y Tea no podían compartir esas emociones. Al contrario, parecían nerviosas con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles. Estaban a punto de comunicar sus quejas pero el oficial Mondial solo las ignoro. En lugar de eso, se acercó a Tea.

"Ahora, hay dos formas de usarlas. De cerca y personal." Sacó su pistola paralizadora, la puso sobre el cuello de Tea y lo activo. Tea grito y cayó al piso retorciéndose. Los niños se rieron mientras Hayate y Fate miraban horrorizadas a su caída amiga. "O pueden dispararles a distancia. Hay algún voluntario que quiera venir hasta aquí y disparar?"

Al instante, todos levantaros sus manos. El oficial Mondial se tomo un momento antes de elegir a una chica de largo cabello morado y ojos rojos.

"Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?"

"Lutecia."

"Muy bien Lutecia, estás lista?"

La pequeña asintió.

"Bien." Le entrego el arma y le indicó a Fate que se parara frente a ella. Fate no tuvo más opción que obedecer. "Muy bien Lutecia, todo lo que tienes que hacer es apuntar y disparar."

La niña sostuvo el arma en una mano y apunto a la rubia. Fate levanto las manos, tratando de disuadir a la pequeña de dispararle.

"Mira, no quieres hacer esto realmente…"

"Acábala!" La animo el oficial Mondial.

Las palabras de Fate quedaron a medias cuando la niña disparo el arma lanzando las agujas justo hasta sus pechos y electrocutándola hasta el piso. El oficial Mondial y todos en la sala se mataban de la risa.

"Oh! Directo en los pechos! Fantástico tiro!" Reía histéricamente el oficial Mondial. Se calmo lo suficiente para volver a cargar el arma. "Okay, tenemos un tiro más. Quién quiere ser el siguiente?"

Una vez más, todos se ofrecieron.

"Tú." Apuntó el oficial Mondial. "Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Einhart."

"Muy bien Einhart, tu terminaras a la ultima. Tan solo recuerda: Levanta, apunta y dispara."

Hayate y Einhart se quedaron viendo. Si Hayate hubiese sabido que la chica de antes iba a dispararle, tal vez no le hubiera pateado el teléfono de la mano. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, pero se prometió no rendirse tan fácilmente. La chica levanto el arma lentamente hasta que el punto rojo que ayudaba a apuntar estuviera directo sobre la frente de Hayate.

"Así se hace. Me gusta la intensidad." Alentó a la chica el oficial. "Estas sosteniendo 50.000 volteos pequeña señorita. No tengas miedo de dispararle."

Y entonces disparó. Hayate no grito, pero si gruño cuando las agujas se clavaron en su frente, mandando esos volteos por su cuerpo, se rehusaba a caer. Mientras los oficiales reían, lentamente se acerco paso a paso hasta la chica que le disparo. Le haría pagar. Los niños se sintieron asustados de que Hayate no cayera como sus amigas.

"Muy bien. Relájense todos. En ocasiones se necesita darles algo extra."

Entonces el oficial Mondial se acercó a Hayate y le dio otra descarga. Esta vez colapso sobre una de las mesas que usaban los niños. Decir que este había sido el peor día de sus vidas era quedarse cortos.

**-TheHangover-**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el lote de incautación esperando que les devolvieran el auto. Se sentían totalmente enfadadas con los oficiales por hacerles pasar eso. Pero de nuevo, este trato era entre ellos para así no ir a la cárcel. Si debían verle el lado positivo, deberían sentirse afortunadas de que los oficiales hayan eliminado el archivo con los cargos que querían imputarles.

"Este día apesta." Dijo Fate mientras se desplomaba contra una pared.

"de acuerdo." Dijeron Tea y Hayate simultáneamente.

Lo único bueno que podía rescatar Fate de este día era que vería a Nanoha. El pensar en la castaña le trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara.

"Aquí esta su auto, señoritas."

En cuanto vieron el vehiculo, se sintieron aliviadas de ver que no tenia ningún daño. Se subieron en el y decidieron volver a su cuarto en el hotel. Ya no tenían mas pistas y pensaron que debieron haber pasado algo por alto en el cuarto. Mientras manejaban comenzaron a sentir un golpeteo proveniente del auto. Fate decidió bajarse y revisar que podía estar mal. Las tres chicas se bajaron y siguieron el ruido.

"Oh dios mío. No habremos lanzado a Signum ahí dentro, cierto?" Pregunto Tea no creyéndolo.

"Hay solo una manera de descubrirlo." Fate abrió el maletero para solo ser atacada por una mancha roja. Un pequeño cuerpo la tenia en un fuerte agarre mientras golpeaba a Fate con una llanta de hierro.

"Que mierda!" Fate finalmente vio a su asaltante cuando fue liberada.

De pie frente a ella estaba una pequeña y muy desnuda pelirroja. Su cabello estaba trenzado en dos coletas y sus fieros ojos azules miraban frenéticamente hacia ella y sus alrededores.

"Quién demonios eres…." Fate no pregunto más mientras la llanta de hierro era lanzada hacia su boca. Cayo al suelo adolorida.

"Qué demonios?" A Tea no le fue mejor mientras la pelirroja se le acercaba rápidamente, también.

"Espera un momento! Estoy de tu lado! Por favor, tan solo no…." Hayate no pudo terminar la frase cuando la pelirroja le dio una serie de rápidos golpes en el estomago. "Ow… eso… no fue muy amable…"

Hayate y sus amigas se quejaron adoloridas mientras la pelirroja arrancaba hacia la ciudad.

"Oww… que mierda fue todo eso?" Tea gateó hasta el auto tratando de levantarse.

"No tengo idea, pero eso estuvo mal." Fate toco su boca para ver si tenía algún daño mayor. Estaba casi segura de que nada estaba roto pero estaba sangrando. Tea se sentó junto a Fate en el suelo. Hayate las observo.

"Chicas, hay algo que tengo que contarles. Anoche en la azotea, les metí algo en el Jägermeister."

"Que!" Exclamó Fate.

"Lamento habérselos ocultado chicas!"

"Nos drogaste?" Pregunto Tea sin creerlo.

"No… bueno, técnicamente si, pero esto no era lo que quería que pasara. Me dijeron que era éxtasis."

Fate giró su cuerpo hasta Hayate. "Quien te dijo que era éxtasis!"

"La chica que me los dio en la licorería!"

"Por qué nos darías éxtasis?" Pregunto Tea lo más tranquila que pudo.

"Porque quería que todas pasáramos un buen rato y sabia que no la tomarían. Fue solo una pastilla cada una."

"Pero no era éxtasis Hayate!" Tea finalmente perdió la calma. "Eran ruffis!"

"Ahora lo sé!"

"Okay, chicas guardemos la calma." Dijo Fate tratando de mantener unidas a sus amigas.

"Calmarnos! Nos drogo! Perdimos a Signum! Te casaste con una stripper!"

"Hey, ella es una linda chica!" Argumento Hayate.

"Muy bien, deténganse!" Grito Fate. Dirigió su mirada a Tea. "Si, me casé con una stripper pero no me importa! Ella me gusta y una vez encontremos a Signum la llevaré con nosotras!"

"C-cómo dijiste?" Pregunto Tea asombrada.

"Me oíste. Nanoha me hace sentir cosas que Carim **nunca** me ha hecho sentir. No voy a perder eso solo por unos pequeños detalles. Así que calmémonos y encontremos a nuestra amiga para así poder salir de esta mierda. Entendido?"

Hayate y Tea asintieron, no muy seguras de que más hacer. Se subieron al auto y condujeron en silencio la mayoría del camino al hotel.

"Lamento haberte gritado." Se disculpo Tea con la morena.

"Lamento haberlas drogado, chicas." Se disculpo Hayate de vuelta.

"Disculpa aceptada. Ahora vamos a encontrar a nuestra amiga, bueno?" Fate le sonrió a la morena. Hayate le sonrió de vuelta al igual que Tea. Las chicas abrieron la puerta del cuarto para darse cuenta que lo habían limpiado.

"Wow, definitivamente tenemos que darles una gran propina a las chicas de la limpieza por esto." Hayate pasó la mano por un mueble cercano. No había un rastro de polvo.

"Te oí. Parece como si no hubiésemos tenido una mega fiesta anoche."

Su tranquila charla fue interrumpida cuando sintieron música proveniente del living. Sonaba como un piano.

"Uh, dejamos la tele prendida o algo?" Pregunto Tea insegura.

"No?" Respondió Fate igual de confundida.

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta el living encontrando a un extraño hombre de cabello púrpura hasta el cuello y ojos amarillos tocando una canción que no conocían. Hayate tosió para llamar la atención del hombre, como sea, el extraño no dejo de tocar. Fate estaba a punto de hablar cuando de la nada una chica, similar al extraño hombre, puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. Otra chica, esta con cabello rubio, se paro al lado de la chica con una mirada que decía "Intenten interrumpir de nuevo". Entendieron el mensaje y fueron forzadas a esperar hasta que el extraño terminara su canción. De todos modos, mientras más esperaban, más en problemas se sentían. Como si ya no hubiesen tenido suficiente. La música se detuvo repentinamente. El trío contuvo la respiración. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

"Señoritas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que habían abandonado la ciudad."

"Uh, quién eres?" Preguntó Fate.

"Mi nombre es Jail Scaglietti y he venido a recuperar lo que me han robado."

"Robado? Umm, creo que no le hemos robado nada, señor." Al menos eso esperaba Hayate. El robar un carro de la policía ya era suficiente, qué más pudieron haber robado?

"Oh, pero creo que lo han hecho. Encontré la llave de su habitación esta mañana cuando fui a ver a mi tigre."

Al menos, eso explicaba que hacia el tigre en el baño.

"Señor, no teníamos intención de robarlo. Ni siquiera podemos reco-…" Comenzó Fate, pero Jail la interrumpió.

"No me importa por que lo robaron. Tan solo lo quiero de vuelta."

"Esta en el baño. Lléveselo." Dijo Tea, ansiosa de deshacerse del enorme gato.

"No, quiero que lo vayan a dejar a mi casa."

"Qué!" Tea no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Cómo espera que hagamos eso?"

"Lo trajeron hasta aquí. Estoy seguro que pueden encontrar la manera de regresarlo. A menos de que quieran enfrentar las consecuencias, tal vez."

Jail se marcho. Las dos mujeres, que asumieron eran sus guardaespaldas, les dieron la dirección a la que debían llevar el tigre. Las chicas se miraron sin ánimo preguntándose como mover al peligroso animal sin perder un miembro.

"Lo tengo! Podemos drogarlo!" Por primera vez, Hayate tuvo una idea útil.

Hayate aun tenía unos rufiis de los que había comprado. Luego de comprar un filete, le metió toda la droga posible. Ya que Hayate fue la de la idea, Fate y Tea jugaron piedra-papel-tijeras para ver quien se lo daría al tigre. Para la desgracia de Tea, perdió el juego. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, abrió la puerta y entro. Juró haber perdido unos años de vida. Todo lo que pudieron hacer luego fue esperar que la droga hiciera efecto. Casi una hora y media después, Fate asomó la cabeza para revisar como estaba su peludo amigo. Para su alivio, el tigre estaba fuera de juego. Entre las tres, de alguna manera levantaron las 400 y algo más libras del tigre hasta un carro de equipaje.

No estaban seguras como, pero fueron capaces de escabullirse del hotel, sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Una vez en el auto, se amontonaron en los asientos delanteros ya que el tigre usaba toda la parte de atrás. El viaje fue tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, pero la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado ese día. Cuando estaban a una milla del lugar designado, el tigre comenzó a despertar.

"Ah! Esta despertando! Déjenme salir!" Gritó Hayate aterrada.

El caos se desató luego de eso. Hayate abrió la puerta del auto y se lanzó rodando a la vez que Fate pisaba los frenos. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando el tigre le enterró sus garras en la espalda.

"Ahh!"

"Mierda! Fate!" Grito Tea.

Con el auto detenido, las chicas restantes se lanzaron fuera del auto. Tea se aseguro de cerrar la puerta que Hayate dejó abierta antes de ver como estaba Fate.

"Estas bien?"

"Si, no fue tan profundo."

"Dios, eso se ve mal."

Hayate se les unió segundos después.

"Estoy segura que mi vida acaba de pasar frente a mis ojos."

"No eres la única." Respondió Fate.

Por unos cuantos minutos, miraron sin poder hacer nada, como el tigre volvía el interior del Mercedes su juguete para morder. Tea estaba segura de que Fate iba a llorar por lo que estaba viendo. Decidieron que la única manera de regresar el tigre con su dueño era empujar el auto lo que quedaba de camino. Era solo una milla, pero era un duro trabajo empujar el auto, en especial cuando de la nada se encontraron con una colina. Hayate fue ofrecida para conducir el auto mientras ellas empujaban. La morena se quejo por supuesto, pero Fate y Tea no le dieron mucha opción. Viendo como todo este caos era su culpa, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Fate toco el intercomunicador de la mansión. Ya estaba atardeciendo y no tenían más tiempo que gastar en esas pequeñas aventuras.

"Hola? Trajimos al tigre."

Al instante, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron. Las chicas empujaron el auto los metros restantes. Unos cuantos guardias se les acercaron y abrieron la puerta para dejar salir al tigre. Por un momento, estuvieron a punto de entrar en pánico, pero el tigre ignoro a las personas a su alrededor y se marcho en dirección a una de las puertas que daban a la salida. Parecía feliz de estar de vuelta en casa. El clon del extraño hombre se les acerco.

"El jefe quisiera hablar con ustedes."

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron a la mujer dentro de la mansión. Con lo poco que podían observar en los pasillos, parecía que Jail Scaglietti era un famoso científico. Le tomo un poco de tiempo a Fate el reconocer el nombre pero lo recordó de unas cuantas revistas que leía. El hombre estaba ayudando a desarrollar la investigación en células madres. El era algo extraño por lo que había oído, y luego de ver la clase de mascotas que tenía estaba dispuesta a creerlo.

"Me alegro de que puedan acompañarme, señoritas. Por favor tomen asiento."

Asintiendo, se sentaron mientras Jail prendía su televisor y reproducía algo para ellas.

"Después de llegar a casa, decidimos revisar las cintas de seguridad de anoche. Esto fue lo que grabaron."

En este punto, Fate no estaba sorprendida con lo que veía. De hecho si habían robado el tigre y convencido a subir a la parte trasera del carro de policía. Signum aun estaba con ellas en ese momento, para su alivio.

"Gracias a dios. Al menos sabemos que Signum aun estaba con nosotras a las 3:30" Suspiro Tea.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Scaglietti y lamentamos profundamente el haber robado su tigre." Dijo Fate disculpándose.

"Si, solemos joderla cuando estamos ebrias." Añadió Hayate avergonzada.

"Estoy seguro. Espero que este incidente no se repita." Entonces se giró a ver a Fate. "Estoy seguro que tu madre no estaría feliz de oír que su hija esta causando tanto tumulto en Las Vegas."

"C-conoce a mi madre?" Pregunto Fate sorprendida.

"Si, trabajamos juntos por unos años. También estoy familiarizado con las familias Lanster y Yagami. Espero no tener que necesitar llamarles por sus… cuestionables actividades."

"N-no señor!" Tartamudearon las tres chicas antes de despedirse rápidamente. Aun si ya eran mujeres grandes, todavía temían lo que les harían sus familias por haber causado tanto lío.

Una vez de vuelta en la carretera, se preguntaron que más podrían hacer. Hasta el momento, sabían que Signum estuvo con ellas hasta las 3:30. Regresaron al hotel cerca de las 5, así que debieron de perderla entre esas horas. El único problema era que no tenían donde mas buscar pistas para descubrir donde se metió Signum. No es como si fueran a esperar que la próxima pista les cayera del cielo.

Y aun así, eso fue lo que justamente paso. Estaban conduciendo por las calles inocentemente cuando de repente un auto salio de la nada y las chocó formando una T hacia una señal de un local de Strip. La silueta de una stripper que estaba sentada sobre la señal cayó y atravesó el capó del auto.

"Ah! Por qué sigue pasándonos esto!" Grito Fate.

"Por qué no podemos tomar un jodido respiro!" Se lamento Tea, también.

"El auto de mi abuelo!" Se lamento Hayate. Aunque en realidad no le importaba el auto en si, sabia que su abuelo estaba planeando regalárselo a Signum y Shamal como presente de matrimonio, como sea, ahora el auto estaba completamente destruido. Hayate se sintió mal por lo que le paso.

Se quejaron, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba ahora. Para su sorpresa, un rostro familiar se plantó en frente de su destrozado auto.

"Conozco a esa chica!" Comento Hayate. "Es la chica del maletero!"

La chica solo frunció más el ceño.

"Bájense del auto. Por favor." Era obvio que agrego el por favor luego de pensárselo. Fate podía sentir que la chica estaba conteniendo a penas su ira. De cualquier modo, las chicas no se movieron. Aun estaban tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la pelirroja no estaba de ánimos para esperar. Aplaudió y las dos chicas de antes las arrastraron fuera del auto.

Las tres fueron arrojadas del auto más que desorientadas. La castaña, como sea, puso de pie a Hayate. La pequeña pelirroja miraba enojada a la morena.

"Quiero mi cartera de vuelta, imbécil."

"Perdón, tu qué?"

"Mi cartera!"

"No sabemos de que estas hablando." Dijo Fate mientras se paraba del suelo. Tea a su lado.

"No se hagan las tontas conmigo! Le robaron a la chica equivocada! Nadie le roba a Vita!"

Nuevamente, pareciera que robar las metía en más problemas de los que quisieran. Por qué rayos tenían que robar tantas cosas en una sola noche? No pareciera que robaran cosas pequeñas, tampoco; en vez de eso decidieron tomar cosas mas grandes. Cosas que regresaban a patearles en el trasero más tarde.

"Espera un segundo. Espera un segundo… te robamos?" Preguntó Tea esperando de alguna manera poder aclarar este asunto sin tener que pasar por mucho trabajo para arreglar sus errores.

"Escucha, no recordamos nada de la noche pasada." Agregó Fate. "Así que ayúdanos un poco aquí, bueno?"

La pelirroja más alta que las estaba apuntando con un arma antes, se puso frente a ellas.

"Aparentemente, ustedes chicas, se encontraron anoche en la mesa de dados. Tú," Señalo a Hayate. "Estabas de muy buena racha y ganaste unos ochenta grandes para nuestro jefe."

"Ochenta grandes!" Era una placentera noticia. Fate le sonrío a Hayate. "Diablos, eso no esta nada mal."

"Cierto." Tea le sonrió a la morena también. "Genial."

"Si, puso la ficha en su cartera," dijo apuntando a la pelirroja mas pequeña. "Entonces ustedes se largaron con ella."

"Qué?" Tea intento parecer lo mas asombrada posible. "No parece algo que haríamos."

"Mi cartera tiene ochenta mil dólares dentro y la quiero de vuelta!"

La pelirroja estaba a punto de golpear a Hayate pero Fate y Tea se pusieron delante de la morena. No iban a dejar que le dieran una paliza a su amiga.

"Espera!" Fate tomó los brazos de la pelirroja y la alejo. "Esto es claramente un gran malentendido. Nada muy grave."

Vita gruño. "Si no es gran cosa entonces porque, cuando fui tras ustedes, tú" apunto a Tea. "Comenzaste a gritar como loca y me lanzaste al maletero!"

"Eso hice?" Tea se quejo. Todas las idioteces que hicieron estaban seriamente comenzando a molestarla.

"Si." La pelirroja mas alta gruño. "Dijiste que era tu amuleto de la suerte y que querías llevártela a casa contigo."

No muy seguras de que más hacer, las tres chicas rieron.

"Haha, amuleto de la suerte!" Rió Hayate. "Eso es jodidamente gracioso."

"Haha… que las jodan." Bufó Vita. "Si las tres quieren volver a ver a su amiga me traerán mis ochenta grandes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sabes algo?" Fate se puso más seria tras oír eso.

"Sabes donde esta Si…."

"Si, yo tengo a su amiga!" La pelirroja interrumpió a Tea. "Y si quieren verla sana y salva, les sugiero que me traigan mi dinero!"

"Podemos hacer eso!" Exclamo Fate. "Puedo hacerles un cheque si quieren!"

"Sin cheques! Solo efectivo! Traigan el dinero a la gran roca en el desierto de Mojave al amanecer." Le dio una mirada de reojo a Hayate antes de darse la vuelta antes de subirse a su Escalade.

Fate quedo sin palabras ante la pelirroja. Quería efectivo? No había forma de sacar ochenta grandes de su cuenta sin levantar sospechas. Le cuestionarían el porque necesita sacar tanto, y en caso de que se los entregaran, de seguro tendrían algún tipo de vigilancia sobre ellas. Las tres chicas fueron dejadas tiradas a orillas del camino preguntándose como conseguir los ochenta grandes para su amiga que había sido secuestrada por lo que parecía ser alguna clase de jefe de una pandilla. Hayate resumió su predicamento en tres simples palabras.

"Estamos tan jodidas."


	4. Chapter 4

****Último capitulo de la historia!

Debo decir que cuando la leí, la sonrisa idiota que traía me duro bastante tiempo. La película en si no me causo tanta gracia como el imaginar a las chicas haciendo todo el recorrido por Las Vegas. Bien, gracias a aquellos que leyeron/comentaron.

**Declaimer!:** MGLN pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (Sad story). **Esta historia es solo una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny. **

* * *

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Fate inexpresiva.

"Lo digo completamente en serio!"

"No, tiene que existir otra manera." Continuó la rubia.

"No hay otra forma! Si vamos a recuperar a Signum, entonces tenemos que hacerlo ahora!" Insistió Hayate mientras hurgaba en una pila de su ropa, tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para usar.

Fate se resigno ante su destino y hurgo en su propia ropa. Luego de encontrarse con Vita y sus mafiosas, regresaron al cuarto de hotel esperando encontrar una manera de conseguir el dinero que la pelirroja necesitaba. Hayate entonces les comento su idea de ganar dinero en el Black Jack contando cartas. Fate estaba segura que cosas como esa solo pasaban en las películas, pero Hayate le aseguro que era capaz tal hazaña. Sin otra opción, armaron un plan para ganarle al casino. Este plan necesitaba de la ayuda de Nanoha, también. Con pocos ánimos, Fate busco a la bella castaña. No quería que la chica que le había robado el corazón se viera envuelta en este peligroso asunto, pero Tea y Hayate le aseguraron que en caso de ser atrapadas se asegurarían de que no fuese involucrada. La rubia no tuvo más opción que confiar en sus amigas y pedir la ayuda de Nanoha. Ella estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar con el plan e incluso les entrego mas información sobre casino.

"Me queda bien?" La voz de Nanoha resonó por la habitación.

Fate se dio la vuelta y quedo con la boca abierta. De pie frente a ella en, si es posible, el mas sexy vestido rojo que jamás haya visto, estaba la chica de sus sueños. Hayate se rió de su amiga mientras le cerraba la boca.

"Creo que podemos llamar a eso un si." Se rió Tea mientras salía del baño en un vestido negro sin tirantes.

Nanoha sonrió y se fue a esperar a las chicas en el living. Se aseguro de dar un poco mas de movimiento a sus caderas mientras se marchaba. Fate estaba más que al tanto de lo sensual que era el trasero de la chica.

"Regresa a nosotras Fate." Tea chasqueo sus dedos en frente de la babosa rubia. Parecía haber funcionado ya que Fate limpiaba la saliva en su boca.

"C-cierto. Necesitamos irnos."

Libre de mayores distracciones, Fate y Hayate se colocaron sus ropas y se dirigieron al casino. El plan era simple, Hayate y Tea se dirigirían a la mesa y comenzarían a jugar. Nanoha y Fate se harían pasar por una pareja, lo que no les era muy difícil, y se unirían al juego después de que Hayate ganara unas cuantas manos. Nanoha también se uniría al juego, entre las dos vigilarían los movimientos que el personal del casino pudiera hacer contra ellas. Hayate sorprendió a sus amigas demostrando que de verdad tenia habilidad contando cartas. Tea y Fate estaban empezando a creer que la morena era alguna especie de genio. Una idiota en ocasiones, pero un genio ni más ni menos. La morena estaba de racha, ganando hasta casi llegar al monto que necesitaban. Tan solo necesitaba ganar una mano más y serian libres de ir a casa! De la nada, Nanoha bajo a Fate desde el cuello. Fate sintió su cara arder.

"El jefe del lugar la esta vigilando."

Fate no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. El cálido aliento de Nanoha acariciando su oreja era más de lo que podía soportar, como sea, se tenía que contener si querían salir bien de esta situación.

"O-okay. Prepárate para el plan B."

Nanoha respondió besando la mejilla de Fate. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para no desmayarse por el cariño que estaba recibiendo de su esposa. Efectivamente, unos hombres en traje estaban susurrando entre ellos antes de caminar hasta donde se encontraban. El corazón de Fate martillaba en su pecho. Hayate estaba tan cerca de ganar el juego. Finalmente, la mano termino a su favor. Fue en ese momento que Nanoha cayó repentinamente de su silla. En efecto eso capto la atención del guardia que se arrodillo junto a Fate, ayudando a la castaña a sentarse.

"Oh, lo siento tanto. Me temo que he tomado demasiado."

"Esta bien cariño, terminemos la noche." Fate pasó un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Nanoha y tomo las fichas que habían ganado antes de marcharse. El guardia las observo irse. Entonces se volteó a ver a la morena que su jefe le pidió atrapar pero se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en su asiento. Todo lo que había ganado se fue con ella.

Las tres amigas celebraron en el cuarto del hotel. Consiguieron el dinero que necesitaban para salvar a Signum!

"Hayate eres asombrosa! Eres un maldito genio!" Aclamo Tea.

"Tengo que coincidir con ella." Fate golpeo la espalda de la morena. "Bien hecho!"

"Hehe, gracias chicas. Ahora que dicen si vamos a salvar a nuestra amiga?"

Las tres asintieron. Tea comenzó a empacar el dinero en un bolso que se encontraron mientras Hayate buscaba algo para tomar. Fate y Nanoha quedaron solas. Fate no estaba segura de que decir. Fue increíble de su parte el ayudarlas cuando ni siquiera las conocía bien. Decidiendo que las acciones eran mejor que las palabras, Fate se acerco a su esposa y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Nanoha no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse, así que lo tomo como una buena señal. Comenzó despacio besando la frente de Nanoha. Entonces se movió hasta sus mejillas y nariz. Los labios de la rubia se posaron sobre los de su esposa.

"Avísame si estoy yendo muy lejos."

El aliento de Fate acaricio los labios de Nanoha haciéndolos temblar aun más.

"Te pertenezco." Susurró Nanoha mientras pasaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Fate, cerrando la distancia entre ellas.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que su beso pasara de ser uno lento y sensual a uno desesperado y necesitado. La pierna de Nanoha se envolvió en la de Fate haciendo que la rubia agarrara el firme trasero de la castaña. Nanoha gimió en la boca de Fate queriendo que la rubia la tocara aun más.

"Ahem."

Las dos se detuvieron abruptamente y voltearon a la fuente del sonido. Hayate y Tea estaban de pie cerca de la entrada de la suite, sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. Ambas se sonrojaron pero no intentaron separarse un poco.

"Lamento la interrupción." Comenzó Tea.

"Pero tenemos negocios que atender." Finalizo Hayate.

"C-cierto. Umm, mejor nos vamos." Dijo Fate algo renuente.

"No te preocupes, puedes abusar de Nanoha luego." Molesto Tea.

"C-cállate!" La cara de Fate prácticamente brillaba roja de la vergüenza.

Nanoha rió y beso la ardiente mejilla de Fate.

"Lo espero con ansias." Fate no dijo nada. A penas podía pensar correctamente en este punto. "Ahora ve a salvar a tu amiga."

Nanoha extraño el calor de los brazos de Fate desde el momento en el que la alejo, pero no podía retrasarlas por más tiempo. Llevo a Fate hasta sus amigas y las chicas la tomaron por los brazos, sacando a la rubia de la suite.

"Gracias Nanoha! Volveremos pronto!"

Nanoha las despido con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez estuvieron fuera de vista, su sonrisa se borro. Sus tacos sonaban contra el piso, sonando a través de la suite mientras caminaba hasta el sillón donde estaba su bolso. Lo tomo y saco un documento.

Papeles del divorcio.

Nanoha había pensado mucho sobre esto y llego a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para ambas. No podía ni quería mantener atada a Fate por culpa de un error. Era duro de admitir, pero era un error que Fate se casara con ella. La bella rubia nunca la hubiera visto, mucho menos creer que podrían casarse, si se hubiesen conocido estando sobria. Era lindo de su parte decir lo contrario, pero Nanoha lo sabia. Este único día de casada había sido el más feliz de su vida. Nunca olvidaría su primer y verdadero amor.

**-TheHangover-**

El sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte mientras las chicas viajaban por el camino hacia su punto de encuentro.

"Las cosas al fin están a nuestro favor!" Grito Tea al viento.

"Seh, demonios! Somos así de asombrosas!" Alentó Hayate a su lado.

"Muy bien chicas, no podemos perder la concentración. Obtenemos a Signum, conducimos de vuelta, tomamos nuestras cosas, buscamos a Nanoha y de regreso a Los Ángeles."

"Entendido!" Respondieron las dos chicas.

"Veo la roca! Hora de actuar chicas." Fate apago el auto y se bajaron de el. Tea sostenía el bolso con el dinero con Hayate y Fate flanqueándola. Vita y sus secuaces bajaron también. Por un momento, todo estuvo tranquilo. Vita dio un paso adelante.

"El dinero?"

Tea levando el bolso.

"Bien. Quiero que ella me lo traiga." La pelirroja apunto a Hayate.

"Qué? De ninguna manera!" Exclamo Fate. "Solo tomen el dinero y devuélvenos a nuestra amiga!"

"No! Ahora hagan lo que digo o no volverán a verla!"

"Esta bien, chicas." Hayate evito que Fate se lanzara sobre la pequeña pelirroja. "Yo hago esto."

Hayate tomo el bolso de las manos de Tea y camino hasta Vita. Fate y Tea se tensaron, a la espera de cualquier movimiento hostil en contra de la morena. Aun si sus matones estaban armados, no iban a permitir que la lastimaran. Hayate se planto frente a Vita levanto el bolso. La pequeña chica se lo quito y lo lanzo hacia su pelirroja matona. La chica reviso el bolso antes de asentir. Vita se giro hacia Hayate.

"Me causaste un montón de problemas."

Hayate rió nerviosa. "Lamento eso. En serio. Normalmente no hacemos este tipo de cosas."

"Tengo mi dinero, pero necesito una cosa más antes de regresarte a tu amiga."

Tea y Fate estaban a punto de mostrar su descontento por sus palabras pero fueron silenciadas cuando Vita, de la nada, tomo a Hayate del cuello y comenzó a besar con todo a la morena. Segundo después, los labios hinchados de Hayate fueron liberados. Vita se sonrojo. Observo tímidamente a la aturdida morena.

"Quiero tu número, también."

Hayate asintió tontamente. Sintió como Vita le colocaba un teléfono en la mano, pero no recordaba haber marcado algo antes de devolverlo. La única prueba de haberle dado su número fue su teléfono que comenzó a sonar.

"Será mejor que me llames." Advirtió Vita, pese a que parecía menos intimidante con todo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Caminó de vuelta al Escalade y se subió. Una de sus matones abrió una de las puertas y saco a su amiga. La dejo en el suelo mientras se subía. Sin malgastar más tiempo, corrieron hasta su amiga y le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza. Jadearon. Esta no era Signum!

"Hey, esta no es nuestra amiga!" Gritó Tea.

"Devuélvannos nuestro dinero!" Fate lanzó una roca al auto.

Vita sacó la cabeza por la ventana. "No es mi problema. Hasta luego, imbéciles!"

El auto aceleró y se encamino de vuelta a la ciudad.

"Hija de puta!" Maldijo Tea. "Hayate, tu maldita novia nos engaño!"

"Oye, no es mi culpa!"

"Puede alguien desatarme?" Pregunto la chica que le habían dejado, tímidamente.

"Hey, yo te conozco!" Sonrió Hayate. "Eres la chica a la que le compre las drogas!"

"Ella es tu traficante?" Preguntó Fate inexpresiva.

La chica en el suelo sonrió avergonzada. "Hola, soy Shario."

"Cómo rallos esa enana confundió a Signum con Shario?" Gruñó Tea. "Juró que si la vuelvo a ver…"

Viendo que no tenían nada más con lo que seguir, Fate desató a la chica. Se estaba haciendo tarde. La boda era en 6 horas y todavía no encontraban a Signum. Se les estaba agotando el tiempo. Sacó su teléfono.

"Chicas, creó que es hora de aceptar la verdad. Voy a llamar a Shamal y le contaré lo que pasó."

Tea y Hayate asintieron solemnemente. En este punto, pensaban que tendrían suerte si encontraban a su amiga viva. Tan solo esperaban poder ser perdonadas por haber causado todo este enredo. Fate marco el número y espero a que Shamal respondiera. No tardo mucho. Mientras Fate contaba las malas noticias, Hayate hablaba con su dealer. Pensó que debería quejarse por el terrible servicio que le dio.

"Me vendiste droga mala!"

"Qué? No te vendí droga mala!"

"Si lo hiciste! Me vendiste ruffis en vez de Éxtasis!"

"Huh? Yo… oh, mierda. Esta es la ultima vez que dejo que Griffith me ayude a separarlas."

"Quiero una devolución."

"Si claro, así no es como funcionan las cosas."

"Muy bien, al menos ponte seria."

Shario no dijo nada y observo como Fate movía las manos frenéticamente.

"Sabes que no entiendo?" Preguntó repentinamente Shario.

"Qué?" Gruñó Tea. No quería tener que relacionarse con la dealer, por el momento.

"Por qué los llaman ruffis?"

"Nos lleva a algo esto?" Se quejo Tea.

"Escúchame! Digo, porque no llamarlas flooris? Cuando las tomas terminas mas en el piso que en la azotea."

Silencio.

"Oh. Por. Dios!" Tea asusto a Hayate y Shario. "Se donde esta!"

Corrió hasta Fate y la tacleó por la espalda. Fate fue interrumpida a mitad de la oración mientras su teléfono salía volando de su mano. Tea se levanto y lo recogió.

"Shamal! Hola! Fate estaba bromeando! Todo esta bien! Vamos a tomar desayuno y regresar en seguida! Adiós!"

Fate golpeó el brazo de Tea. "Que mierda! Por qué hiciste eso!"

"Se donde esta Signum!"

La rubia no dijo nada mientras Tea le decía donde se encontraba Signum. Repentinamente, ella y Tea se encaminaron al auto. Hayate y Shario no dijeron nada y solo las siguieron.

"Por dios! No puedo creer que no pensáramos en eso!" Rió Fate aliviada.

"Qué? No entiendo. En dónde esta Signum?" Hayate miraba confundida a Fate y Tea.

"Cuando dejamos el hotel había un colchón empalado en una estatua, cierto?" Le pregunto Fate.

"Si…?"

"Cuando fui a ver donde estaba Signum, el colchón de su cuarto no estaba."

"Y?"

"Bueno, las ventanas del hotel son irrompibles y no puedes abrirlas, lo que significa que el colchón no pudo ser lanzado desde un cuarto. Hay solo una manera de lanzar un colchón desde el hotel."

"Oh! La azotea!" Exclamo Hayate.

Llegando al Caesar Palace, las chicas, menos Shario, tomaron el elevador a la azotea. Fate corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"SIGNUM!"

Corrieron por todo el lugar gritando su nombre.

"Ugh…."

"Signum!"

"Chicas?" Dijo Signum con voz ronca.

Su pelirosa amiga estaba increíblemente bronceada y lucia extremadamente deshidratada. Hayate y Tea, rápidamente, le ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

"No te preocupes, vamos a salir de aquí e iremos a…." Fate fue interrumpida cuando Signum se lanzo sobre ella.

"Idiotas! Por que hicieron esto!"

"Tranquilízate!" Hayate y Tea alejaron a la enfadada mujer de Fate y comenzaron a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que despertaron.

**-TheHangover-**

"Wow, suena a que pasaron por cosas muy alocadas." Signum, ahora en una silla de ruedas y con una enorme botella de agua, esperaba con sus amigas a que llegara su auto.

"Por lo menos ahora podemos ir a casa y casarte." Dijo Tea aliviada. "Oh, Fate."

Tea señalo detrás de la rubia. Para la sorpresa de Fate, Nanoha la saludaba tímidamente. Confundida, pero feliz de verla, camino hasta la castaña.

"Nanoha. Qué haces aquí?"

"Toma." Nanoha le entregó un sobre.

"Qué es?"

"Los papeles del divorcio."

Fate no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

"D-divorcio? P-pero por qué?"

"Fate… la boda fue un error."

"P-pero te amo! No me arrepiento de casarme!"

"Fate, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es. Es dulce de tu parte al decir que aun me quieres pero…"

Los labios de Fate interrumpieron a Nanoha. La castaña intento alejar a la rubia pero su cuerpo se debilitaba en sus brazos. Eventualmente, se tuvieron que separar por aire.

"Te amo Nanoha Takamachi."

"P-pero…"

Fate la volvió a besar. "Nada de peros. Desde el momento en que te conocí, lo supe. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Nanoha y si me lo permites, quisiera que te casaras conmigo."

Nanoha no pudo hacer más que llorar. Fate la acerco con un abrazo y acaricio su espalda calmándola.

"Firmaré los papeles por ahora, pero solo porque quiero que nos casemos como corresponde. Qué dices?"

"S-si!" Nanoha hipó. Fate le sonrió y besó a su prometida amorosamente.

"Hey! Par de Tórtolas! Tenemos una boda a la que asistir!" Les grito Hayate.

El par se separó y comenzó a reír. Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y la guió al auto.

"Tenemos que recoger a Vivio donde su niñera antes de irnos." Le dijo Fate a Tea quien conducía.

"Fate no puedo llegar e irme! Tengo mi departamento, mi trabajo y…"

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante."

"No puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mi."

"No estoy preguntando." Dijo Fate firmemente. "Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero y porque quiero que mi prometida viva conmigo."

"Prometida!" Todas estaban aun sorprendidas, considerando que Fate supuestamente se había casado hace menos de un día.

"Ya conduce. Aun tenemos una boda a la que asistir."

Tea aceleró hasta el departamento de Nanoha. Por suerte estaba en dirección a la salida de la ciudad. Fate le pagó a la niñera mientras Nanoha recogía las cosas que quería llevar con ella. Fate le aseguro que regresarían por el resto, ya que su prometida tenía unas cuantas cosas más con un valor sentimental. Fate le pagó al dueño para que tuviera el lugar intacto mientras estaban fuera. No iba a escatimar en gastos si se trataba de la felicidad de Nanoha.

Ya con eso arreglado, las cuatro chicas, más sus dos nuevas pasajeras, se embarcaron a Los Ángeles. Mientras aun estaban en Las Vegas, Hayate llamó para que les enviaran sus trajes para la boda. Una van se les acoplo mientras iban por la carretera, lanzando los bolsos a Fate. Debió ser interesante de ver a la rubia, de pie en un auto andando, atrapando paquetes voladores desde la van. Fue un viaje tranquilo hasta LA. Tuvieron que detenerse en el camino y vestirse ahí mismo ya que no tendrían otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Tenían el tiempo justo. Fate, de todos modos, las obligo a sostener toallas para que Nanoha se pudiera vestir con mayor privacidad. No iba a dejar que desconocidos vieran el cuerpo de su prometida, cuando ni siquiera ella lo había hecho aun. Se vistieron a orillas del camino, entraron corriendo a las puertas de mansión Yagami que era donde se realizaría la boda. Los invitados que estaba dentro se sorprendieron con la repentina aparición de las cuatro chicas y la extraña con el bebe.

"Ya llegamos!" Anuncio Hayate. "Vamos a casar a esas dos!"

Signum, Fate, Tea y Hayate se pararon frente al altar esperando a que Shamal hiciera su gran entrada. Nanoha se sentó al lado de Precia y Lindy. El decir que las dos se sorprendieron cuando Fate presento a la chica como su prometida era decir poco. El hecho que la chica también tuviera una hija solo era un agregado a sus ya confundidas mentes.

"Así que Nanoha, dónde conociste a nuestra hija?" Comenzó Precia.

"En Las Vegas. Umm, nos conocimos mientras trabajaba." No les iba a comentar que trabajaba como stripper. Al menos no aun. No quería que la odiaran desde un comienzo.

"Y están comprometidas?" Pregunto Lindy con algo de duda.

"Fate no dejaría que me negara." Dijo Nanoha sonrojándose. Precia y Lindy se volvieron a sorprender con lo dicho. Eso no sonaba como algo que su hija haría. "Y les estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me hizo feliz." Nanoha sonrió cariñosamente viendo el anillo en su dedo. Fate no dejó que se lo sacara pese a todo lo que protesto.

Viendo la manera en la que Nanoha hablaba de su hija fue todo lo que necesitaron. Carim era una linda chica… oh, a quién querían engañar? La única razón por la que aguantaban a esa bruja rubia era porque Fate parecía feliz, pero por lo poco que observaron de la interacción entre Fate y Nanoha, podían ver las diferencias. Nanoha compartía el amor que sentía su hija por la misma castaña, y la forma en que ambas brillaban cuando estaban frente a la otra… les recordaba su propio feliz matrimonio. Sus preguntas se detuvieron cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

La atención de todos se dirigió hacia la rubia con el vestido blanco siendo acompañada por el pasillo por Gil Graham.

"Felicidades." Le susurró Fate a Signum. "Es muy hermosa."

Signum se emociono al oír eso. Finalmente se estaba casando con la mujer de sus sueños. Shamal llego hasta el altar antes de que Signum tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar la apariencia de su futura esposa. Gil tendió la mano de Shamal, la cual Signum tomo.

"Lamento la tardanza." Le susurro Signum al anciano.

Gil le guiño un ojo y le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Vegas." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a tomar asiento.

Shamal tomo su lugar en el altar, sus dos manos eran cariñosamente sostenidas por Signum. El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, pero Signum no estaba poniendo atención a lo que hablaba.

"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto."

"Qué paso? Es por eso que estas tan bronceada?"

Signum suspiró. "Es una larga historia, pero quiero prometer que nunca te volveré a hacer esto. Te amo Shamal."

Shamal pudo sentir como sus ojos se comenzaban a nublar.

"También te amo."

"Puede besar a la novia."

Todos aplaudieron a la pareja de recién casadas. La recepción estaba a todo dar luego de eso. Todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, música y el alcohol, por supuesto. Fate estaba buscando unos tragos para Nanoha y sus madres, con ayuda de Hayate, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro.

"Fate, me estas evitando?"

"Oh, Carim." Con todo lo que ocurrido, Fate se había olvidado completamente de ella. Decidió ser amable con la rubia. "Te han presentado a Hayate? La hermana de Shamal?"

Carim ignoro la mano estirada de Hayate y golpeó el hombro de Fate. "Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?"

"Oh, bueno, veras…."

"Y no quiero oír mas mentiras sobre donde estabas. Así que dime que mierda esta pasando!" gritó, efectivamente, llamando la atención de todos. Tea, quien estaba con su novia Subaru, se acerco lo suficiente por si Fate necesitaba de ayuda.

"Muy bien. No fuimos a donde rayos dije que iríamos. Fuimos a Las Vegas."

"Oh, Las Vegas, huh? Y por qué irías ahí?"

"Porque mi mejor amiga estaba por casarse y eso era lo que queríamos hacer."

"Eso no es lo que haces!" Enterró su dedo en el pecho de Fate enojada.

Fate estaba comenzando a molestarse con Carim. Estaba tratando de ser amable antes de romper con la chica pero su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"ah si? Entonces que es lo que hago? Porque lo hice!"

Hasta el momento, Signum y Shamal habían detenido su baile y estaban esperando por si debían hacer acto de presencia.

"Y sabes que? A veces creo que la única forma en la que eres feliz es cuando yo no lo soy. Y pienso que en ocasiones, en una relación sana, tu pareja debería de ser capaz de hacer cosas que las haría felices, también. Pero para ti no, huh? No, porque dios prohíbe que sea feliz cuando estoy contigo!"

"Así no es como funciona!" Le grito Carim en la cara.

"ah no? Bien! Porque lo que sea que esto sea no esta funcionando para mi!"

Tea sonrío ante las palabras de Fate. Por fin estaba dejando a esa mujer que no la merecía.

"Oh, en serio? Y desde cuándo no esta funcionando para ti!"

"Desde que te cogiste a ese barman en el crucero en junio!"

Cachetada!

Nadie respiro. Todos estaban tratando de decidir como reaccionar ante la cachetada que le dio Carim a Fate.

Bam!

Alguien se decidió, porque Carim ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada. Levanto la mirada para ver quien la había lastimado. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Ojos azul cobalto miraban, enfurecida, a la rubia en el suelo.

"Como te atreves a poner tus manos sobre ella!"

Nanoha levanto a la aturdida chica por el cuello y llevo su brazo hacia atrás, preparada para darle otro golpe. Fue en ese momento que Hayate y Tea reaccionaron. Detuvieron a Nanoha antes de que golpeara a Carim hasta la inconsciencia. Por mucho que querían ver a la rubia recibir lo que merecía, no querían que Nanoha recibiera cargos por agresión y violencia o peor, ya que parecía lista para matar. Tea y Subaru acompañaron a Carim hasta la salida mientras Fate calmaba a su prometida. Besó a la castaña con ternura, emocionada de que la defendiera de esa manera.

"Gracias."

"N-no fue nada. Solo no pude soportar que te tratara de esa manera. Ella no te merecía."

"Por fin!" Celebró Precia. "Nanoha, eres la primera persona en hacer algo así por mi hija. Te doy la bienvenida a la familia."

Aplausos resonaron mientras todos volvían a festejar durante toda la noche. Fate le presento a Nanoha y su nueva hija Vivio, todos sus conocidos. Sus madres no podían estar más felices, no solo tendrían una nueva hija, también eran abuelas! Alicia estuvo toda la fiesta lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Fate, por su culpa Ginga insistía en que se comprometieran.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Tea, Fate, Hayate y Signum salieron hasta un lugar algo más apartado. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, cerveza en mano, disfrutando de la compañía. Fate sostenía a una durmiente Vivio en sus brazos mientras hablaban.

"Gracias chicas." Sonrió Signum. "Creo que jamás olvidare este viaje."

"Creo que los ruffis hicieron mas que suficiente con nosotras." Soltó una risilla Tea.

"Muy cierto." Rió por lo bajo Signum. "Pero aun quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron."

"Para eso están los amigos." Sonrió Fate.

"Muy cierto." Dijo Hayate. "Además que algunas volvimos con algo mas que una parte de nuestros recuerdos."

Tal parece que Hayate se había estado mensajeando con la Jefa de las mafiosas desde que dejaron Las Vegas. Estaban preocupadas por su seguridad, pero ella seguía asegurando de que todo estaba bien.

"Oh," Signum sacó algo desde el bolsillo de su abrigo. "Encontré mi cámara con algunas fotos de esa noche."

"Qué! Imposible!" Hayate le salto encima. "Hay fotos de cómo termine en el hospital?"

"Si."

"Elimínalas." Dijo Tea seria.

"Que! No!" Hayate intento tomar la cámara de las manos de Signum, pero esta la alejo. "Vamos Signum! No las elimines!"

"Tengo una idea." Fate acomodo a Vivio y se acerco a Signum. "Veamos las fotos y luego las borramos de una vez. Hecho?"

"Okay." Cedieron Tea y Hayate.

"Muy bien." Signum prendió la cámara. "Aquí vamos."

"Oh por dios!"

"Genial!"

"Ya elimínenlas!"


End file.
